


Accept

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Denial, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt, Love, M/M, Moving On, Paranormal, Romance, Sadness, Short Story, seeing ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: He sees things ordinary people can't, he helps people to go where they can't, he helps people to move on, to find closure.There's also one guy who won't accept his fate..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings, short fanfic

"See I got it for you." 

 

"Thanks. You don't mind that guy looking at you weird?" 

 

Josh smiles at the small child who holds an ice cream cone in his hand, content as he takes kitten licks at the vanilla flavoured cream. "Ahh, I'm used to it and besides. He's not the first." He says and chuckles at the little boy who has a vanilla stache.  

 

"Woah! I feel like I haven't had one in ages!" He chimes and giggles innocently. The small boy looked around eleven years old. He wore a raincoat, some boots and had mud splattered on his white porcelain skin.

 

"What's your name?" Josh asked, studying him as he chomped away. The kid bit into the cone and looked up at the male. "Ben, I'm Ben." He says. 

 

"Ben, haha, that's a cool name." 

 

"So is Josh." He replies and shoves the whole thing into his mouth. The sweet treat is gone. 

 

"How do you know my name?" Josh asked, not surprised. "I met a group of people, well I heard them and I found you myself. I heard you can help." Josh shoved his hands deep into his pockets and spoke. "Oh is that so Ben?" The small boy nods and hops up off of the stone wall they were sat on and turns to Josh. 

 

"I'll show you where I need to go." The older male nodded his head and stood up, following the little boy through the town. 

 

"My grandma, she's been waiting seven years just to see me again. I just want her to stop waiting, to stop wasting her time." Ben says, kicking the ground ahead of him. 

 

"Doesn't that sound a little harsh Ben? I mean she's been waiting for you for so long." Josh replies walking along, his red hair bobbing against the small breeze.

 

"I know, I know I couldn't leave her like that, so I had to come back and fix it." 

 

"Were you waiting for me?" Josh asked, looking to the ground, at his shoes. 

 

"Just something or someone that could help." Josh nodded at the little boys statement and abruptly came to a halt.

 

"There she is." Ben informed and pointed directly across to a bus. Josh was unsure to what he was looking at but as the vehicle moved away, a small frail woman appeared sat on a bench by the bus stop post. 

 

"Has been for the past seven years." 

 

"That's a long time Ben." The older male carefully crosses the road with the smaller boy. 

 

"Some go, some don't, some want to, some can't. And I definitely can't Josh." 

 

"I understand." 

 

As they get closer, Josh notices the old woman holding two pictures in her hands. One of which is Ben in his yellow raincoat and the other of an older teenager, but it's a drawing. 

 

Before they know it, the two are stood before the old lady and looking at each other. 

 

"Grandma...?" Josh says and immediately sees her head look up towards him. At first it's a glance of hope, then it's a look of disappointment. It's not her grandsons voice. 

 

"Y-you're not my grandson." She says, startled by her own voice. 

 

Ben looks to Josh. 

 

"He's here with me right now, in his yellow raincoat, his red boots, like you last saw him." Josh said, waiting for a reply.

 

"Ben says hi." 

 

The old lady was failing to comprehend what the male was saying to her. It couldn't be true, it wasn't true. Her grandson was back. 

 

But.

 

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no." She cries and covers her mouth with skinny wrinkled hands. 

 

"Why are you sat here Grandma? Look how cold it is! You'll freeze to death, you need to go home and look after yourself." Josh copies all the words the little boy says to him. 

 

"I came back, that's what you told yourself. When I come back, you'll be able to move on...here I am." He paused and looked to the little boy who was looking directly towards his Grandma. 

 

"I only promised if I saw you ALIVE again Ben. What happened to you? Where did you go for seven years?"

 

Josh hates this, he regrets it.

 

"It doesn't matter, I'm home. You have to move on, you need to let me go Grandma." Josh hears his own voice shake. 

 

"What the hell Ben? A little decency, she waited seven years for you." Josh yells to what the woman thinks is nothing but is in fact the grandson she cannot see. 

 

"I'm sorry okay. I just don't wanna be hurt again! I'm handling it Josh!" Ben yells at him. 

 

"Is...is he really t-there?" The woman asks and turns to look at Josh with complete sadness. 

 

Josh nods. "I'm sorry you can't see him. He's been like this for seven years, trying to look for a way to talk to you and he found me and here we are." 

 

"Oh..." The woman mumbles and begins to cry, realising that her wait to see her grandson alive was pointless. 

 

"How long...? What happened?" She asks, clutching the photos close,  looking down towards the ground in despair. 

 

Ben speaks, Josh tells. 

 

"They found me the day  it all happened. He was a high schooler with a group of stupid friends. I was in the park alone. Next thing I knew...." Josh stopped talking as he himself listened to the story of Ben's death. 

 

"...My face was being planted into the mud, they were hurting me and I couldn't beg them to let me go, I couldn't breathe. When they let go, I ran home to you, but you ignored me grandma. It took me a long time to realise what happened." 

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Josh told her the remaining part.

 

"You'll never be able to justify my death Grandma, you'll never find evidence, witnesses since the murderer's father was a police man. Together, he and his son threw me into a lake and my body fell all the way to the bottom." 

 

Josh turned to look at Ben, despite it all, he was still smiling. An eleven year old murder victim was smiling. 

 

The old woman was sobbing now. "I-I just wanted you to come home..." she sobs.

 

"And I just wanted to be home..."

 

It isn't long before the two are making conversation. The Grandma was given a drawing of her son if he returned after seven years. He would have been eighteen and similar looking to the drawing. 

 

The Grandma's wait was over. Her Grandson's searching was over.

 

She waited seven years to hear the news she didn't want to hear. 

 

"You know how to go right?" Josh asked as he stood, Ben in front of him. The younger boy nodded and smiled. 

 

"I go to my favourite place and go from there." 

 

Josh nodded. 

 

"Be safe on your journey Ben, your life will start again.  

 

Ben wrapped his arms around Josh and gave him a hug. "Thank you Josh, I won't forget you." 

 

The red head let out a shaky breath and hugged him back. "Be free Ben." 

 

As the small boy pulled away, he ran past Josh and ran ahead, yelling with an echo-ey voice. "Goodbye Josh!" 

 

Josh watched him go and disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please ignore any grammatical errors and stuff, leave kudos and comments!! |-/


End file.
